Lost You in That Night
by inibaek
Summary: Untuk alasan mendasar aku tak ingin kehilangannya, namun naifnya mempermainkan egoku. Benar-benar sialan. [ one shoot, Chanbaek ]


**Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Crime, Angst, Sadism**

**Rate : Semi-Mature**

**Summary: Untuk alasan mendasar aku tak ingin kehilangannya, namun naifnya mempermainkan egoku. Benar-benar sialan.**

.

.

.

_sides 1;_

Untuk beberapa alasan, bumi adalah tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Bumi adalah dunia, walaupun dunia mengingkarinya. Sebuah jawaban yang tepat jika kata tersebut terucap saat menggambarkan keadaannya yang sekarang. Hanya menurutku. Kekayaan memang melimpah dimana-mana. Namun, jutaan kegelapan membayang di belakangnya.

Pembunuhan bukan lagi hal yang tabu di negeri ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin mereka yang baru lahir- dan harusnya menyesal karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Dunia yang untuk beberapa alasan merupakan tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Ya, bagi mereka.

Aku adalah seorang pemuda berdarah Korea yang menjadi 'perandaian' bagi banyak orang. Wajar saja, mereka berkata semata-mata karena ayahku seorang penguasa. Omong-omong ayah, banyak yang mengaguminya namun banyak juga yang membencinya. Kebanyakan para pembenci ini berlakon baik di depan, namun sebenarnya berusaha untuk menjatuhkan ayah. Oh Tuhan, aku sudah ahli dengan hal seperti ini.

Namun, apakah kau pikir seorang Byun Baekhyun peduli? Jelas tidak. Aku hanyalah seorang pengamat, bukan petarung. Bukan juga pemberi info, jadi kebisuan adalah pilihanku. Aku lebih memilih untuk terpaku pada urusanku sendiri, karena penciptaku menciptakanku sendirian.

Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Begitulah prinsipku.

.

_sides 2;_

Di dalam sebuah novel- anak orang kaya selalu digambarkan kurang mendapat kasih sayang. Mereka sendirian dan kesepian, walaupun finansial keluarganya mencukupi. Aku tidak begitu tahu dari mana referensinya sehingga cerita tersebut tercipta. Namun hebatnya hal tersebut memang benar. Aku mengalaminya tetapi aku hanya bercerita jadi enggan untuk peduli.

Oh iya, belum banyak info yang kuberikan. Aku berumur 17 tahun, berada di tingkat 3 sekolah tinggi. Di Sekolah aku cukup berprestasi- tidak, tapi sangat berprestasi. Buktinya aku dapat meraih peringkat 1 dari nilai 498 ku. Jika saja dalam tes sejarah nilaiku tidak 98, pasti 500 telah menjadi scor patenku. Aku adalah orang dengan ambisi yang kuat.

Karena kekayaan keluarga dan kejeniusanku banyak membuat murid lain segan padaku. Bagi mereka mungkin aku terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia. Haruskah aku menjadi Dewa? Hehe. Sejauh ini kecerdasan dan kekayaan bukanlah hal yang menarik bagiku. Teman pun begitu, untuk apa mempunyai teman jika mereka hanya akan memanfaatkanku.

Tak ada satupun yang menarik, hingga tibalah kedatangan si 'menarik' itu kepadaku,

.

_meet;_

Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang membola dari jendela kamarku. Kamarku berada di lantai atas dapat merekam dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tinggi itu dengan kedua bola mataku. Kubuka jendela agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"T-tuan pembunuh kumohon ajari aku cara membunuh!" ucapku dengan lantang tanpa ragu.

Setelah mengucapkannya, kulihat pria itu menengok padaku dan memberikanku senyuman manisnya. Padahal kulihat ayahku sedang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas sebuah bangunan tua. Dengan senyum yang mengembang aku menyambut hangat senyum pria yang membunuh ayah.

Ia berada di atas tiang dengan rupawannya seolah berjalan ke arahku untuk menyeret hatiku lebih dalam kepadanya. Ini adalah hal menarik yang kucari selama ini. Entah kenapa- jantungku berdebar kencang sedangkan mataku tak bisa menghindari setiap gerakan yang tercipta darinya.

"Kau yakin? Aku baru saja membunuh ayahmu lho." Sahutnya enteng.

"A-aku tidak begitu peduli, kumohon bawalah aku bersamamu Tuan!" aku menunjukkan ketulusanku melalui kata-kata. Kuharap dia bisa melihat tekadku.

Ia tersenyum lagi tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Begitu senangnya saat dia menurutiku. Dia membawaku dengan meninggalkan kebosanan yang selama ini berada di sisiku. Saat kutanya siapa namanya, ia menjawab Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan takdirku.

.

_impression;_

Pekerjaannya adalah membunuh. Wajahnya tampan, tatapannya memukau. Rupanya itu dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh hati saat pertama kali bertemu. Apapun yang kudapatkan selama ini, sebanyak apapun- aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta maupun terpukau akan seseorang.

Namun orang yang berada di depanku ini mampu membuatku terkagum. Baik dengan kesadaran maupun tanpa kesadaran pun aku mengerti jika aku terpukau olehnya.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun?" ia berucap tenang.

Aku melirik ke arahnya lalu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau orang Jepang?" aku balik bertanya karena posisiku dengannya saat ini bukan lagi berada di Korea Selatan.

"Ah- kau pasti bingung kenapa kita berada di sini." ia menggaruk tengkuknya tiba-tiba dengan senyuman konyol namun tetap terlihat hangat.

"Aku orang Korea, namun menetap di sini. Kuharap kau tidak menyesali kata-katamu kemarin ya."

Kata-kataku kemarin? Maksudnya saat aku memintanya untuk membawaku?

"T-tentu saja!" gugupku diikuti bungkukan hormat padanya, padahal saat di sekolah aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

Ia ikut berdiri dan mengangguk padaku. Membalas hormatku dengan kewibawaannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Baekhyun. Karena kau akan menjadi muridku, anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau mau membawaku.. Kupikir kau akan menolaknya," ucapku dengan malu.

Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan langkah pastinya. Membuatku lagi-lagi terpesona walau sebenarnya ia bersikap biasa. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan aku pun sudah kembali menduduki sofa.

"Aku melihat kesungguhan dalam tekadmu. Jujur saja, tatapan matamu itu begitu indah. Aku yakin itu akan sangat berguna-" ujarnya dari dekat. Aku hanya diam termangu.

"Lagipula, kau adalah murid pertamaku. Jadi tidak perlu canggung, cukup panggil aku Chanyeol oke?" lanjutnya dengan kedipan mata dan langsung meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam karena kedipan mautnya itu.

Oh tidak. Orang ini membuatku tersipu!

"Tapi kau harus terlihat berharga di mataku lho, atau aku akan membuangmu."

.

_sides 3;_

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi namun tetap proporsional. Dia tidak asal membunuh karena jobnya adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tapi- Chanyeol bukanlah pembunuh bayaran biasa. Ia merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang paling berbahaya dan diicar oleh dunia saat ini. Pantas saja ia bisa membunuh ayahku yang notabenenya penguasa paling berpengaruh di Korea, ekeke. Aku bangga dengannya!

Julukannya adalah _God of Death_. Namun di Jepang ia lebih dikenal dengan panggilan _Shinigami_. Jika dia seorang _Shinigami_ ia pasti sangat terkenal. Karena aku sering melihat berita tentangnya. Seperti pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti- atau pembunuh bayaran tersadis. Dengan mendengar julukannya saja banyak orang yang ngeri dibuatnya.

Saat dia mengaku seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Karena _Shinigami_ terkenal dengan perbuatannya yang membolongi dada targetnya dengan senjata apapun dan mengeluarkan jantung si target dari tubuhnya. Kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak kan kenapa aku bisa sesantai itu?

Jadi tidak sabar untuk latihan besok.

.

_being trainee;_

Selama seminggu ini Chanyeol giat melatihku. Dimulai dari perkenalan senjata dasar sampai bagaimana aku harus melakukannya. Tentu saja mengenalinya merupakan hal yang baru untukku, namun itu lumayan mudah karena aku anak yang mudah mengerti.

"Ini adalah pistol. Ukurannya memang kecil, namun jika kau menyematkan peluru di dalamnya ia akan berubah menjadi berbahaya." Chanyeol mengajakku berkeliling di sebuah kamar sambil memperlihatkan senjatanya.

"Sesuatu yang disebut pistol, ternyata keren juga ya." sambungku sambil menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Nah, yang di sebelah sini adalah senapan model GT300. Australia yang membuatnya di tahun 2005. Walau dalam segi visual terlihat jadul, namun ini adalah salah satu senjata ampuh favoritku. Kau harus berlatih menggunakanya." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menatap senjata seperti pistol itu dengan intens. Aku dapat melihatnya, sebuah 'hasrat' mengagumi yang keluar dari sorot matanya.

Kami berdua melanjutkannya. Sekitar 100 senjata telah ia perkenalkan padaku. Seperti berbagai model pistol dan senapan, pisau, bahkan ranjau sekalipun. Ia berkata jika benda itu akan berguna jika aku belajar saat situasi apa saja objek itu dapat berguna.

Dari setiap perkenalan senjata ini aku dapat menangkap bagaimana cara mengajarnya. Aku memang murid pertama yang ia miliki, namun ia memiliki cara dan bakat tersendiri dalam mengajar. Tidak seperti guru di sekolah sana. Aku mengagumi banyak hal darinya.

.

_used;_

Apa yang aku dapatkan setelah mendapat pelajaran dasar adalah berlatih memegang senjata. Saat ini kami berada di belakang rumah. Jika boleh kutebak sepertinya ini adalah tempatnya mengasah kemampuan yang sekarang akan menjadi tempatku juga. Ia menanyakan padaku senjata apa yang ingin aku pelajari terlebih dahulu. Aku pun memilih senapan GT300. Apapun yang ia favoritkan harus aku kuasai juga kan?

"Jadi kau hanya duduk di sofa itu tanpa mengajariku? Aku sudah siap tahu!" dengan cemberut aku memarahinya karena kulihat Chanyeol malah duduk di sofa sambil meminum secangkir _wine_.

Dengan wajah tersenyum ia menyanggah perkataanku, "Aku akan memberikanmu perintah dari sini. Dari daya tangkapmu itu kau pasti dapat mengontrolnya sendiri kan?"

Oh sial. Dia tahu dari mana jika aku memiliki kemampuan tinggi itu.

Ia memerintahkanku dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Soal melemaskan tangan, fokus, mengarahkan mataku ke depan, aku telah mengikutinya sebaik yang aku bisa. Namun, masalahnya adalah target yang harusnya aku tembak terus saja meleset. Chanyeol selalu saja mengomentari seenaknya. Aku telah menetapkannya, jika dia adalah orang yang bawel!

"Jika aku salah terus, kenapa kau tidak mengajariku ke sini sih!" teriakku dengan kesal.

"Aku capek berdiri tahu," jawabnya dengan cemberut.

"Alasan seperti apa itu! Cepat ajari aku ke sini Chanyeol!" umpatku dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Ia pun bergerak ke arahku dengan langkah yang malas-malasan. Tingkahnya saat ini terlihat seperti suami yang takut pada istrinya, lucu sekali. Sesampainya di hadapanku, raut wajahnya itu kembali seperti biasa. Memancarkan senyuman tanpa ragu.

"Yang menyebabkan targetmu itu tak terkendali adalah cara memegangmu Baekhyun. Peganglah senapan itu dengan penuh keyakinan, anggap saja itu adalah sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupmu dan kau dipaksa berpisah dengannya." jelasnya.

Aku masih mencoba memahami apa maksud kata-katanya, namun ia langsung bergerak ke belakangku seolah memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ia mengajarkan bagaimana cara agar aku dapat mencapai target. A-aku merasa malu saat ini. Bukannya fokus pikiranku justru buyar. Ditambah lagi tangannya berada di atas tanganku yang sedang memegang senapan.

"E-er, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan memusatkan pandanganku ke arah target di depan sana.

"Kau lihat target itu. Apakah ia dapat bergerak?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah kesempatanmu. Dalam waktu tiga detik target itu akan bergerak, pergi dari jangkauanmu. Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan Baekhyun?"

"M-membunuhnya?"

"Nah, kau benar. Sekarang fokuskan pandanganmu pada target itu."perintahnya yang langsung kuturuti. Ia seperti sedang mendoktrinku.

Ia menuntunku dengan langkah santainya. Dapat kurasakan jika setiap langkah yang ia tunjukan padaku itu terasa santai namun cukup kuat. Jadi seperti ini ya seorang pro bekerja?

Dalam hitungan detik yang belum mencapai tiga, tangannya menuntunku untuk menarik pelatuk senapan itu. Aku hanya melongo saat target yang kuincar itu telah terbolongi di bagian jantungnya.

"W-wah luar biasa.." ucapku tanpa mengatupkan mulut.

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa Baekhyun. Masih banyak hal yang perlu aku ajarkan padamu."

"T-terima kasih Chanyeol!"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakai instingku, namun aku benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Tanpa melepaskan pelukanku, aku melihat wajahnya yang tegang.

"Apakah pro sepertimu baru merasakan bagaimana dipeluk?" ucapku dengan nada yang sok polos. Sumpah! Ekspresinya itu lucu sekali.

"A-apanya!?" ujarnya panik dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu sampai menjadi hebat! Kumohon ajari aku terus ya!~"

Dengan antusias dan semburat malu, tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dengan hati tak menentu.

"Aku kenapa sih?"

.

_scores;_

Sehari telah berlalu, seminggu kulewati, sebulan pun telah kujalani. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Ia tetap bertingkah seperti profesional saat mengajariku, namun saat kita tidak berada dalam latihan ia membuatku berminat. Dia seorang pria yang humble dan bisa membuatku terpukau dengan segala kehebatannya.

Saat ini pun kami berencana untuk membahas kemampuanku dalam membunuh. Ditemani dengan dua gelas jus moachine, kami bersantai di dalam rumah.

"Kau lumayan bagus Baekhyun." pujinya padaku.

Dengan memberinya kedipan aku berterima kasih. Kulihat ia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun masih ia tata bagaimana cara menyampaikannya di dalam otaknya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Chanyeol?" tanyaku terheran-heran. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tidak memiliki ambisi membunuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Baekhyun. Seolah apa yang aku lihat di malam itu lenyap seketika."

Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan ia pun melanjutkan omongannya, "Aku tahu, semua itu tidak kau tunjukkan karena kau tidak memiliki target. Karenanya aku telah memikirkan ini, aku telah menyiapkanmu target asli."

"T-target!? Serius aku akan mulai membunuh?" tanyaku _shock_. Bukan karena tidak berani, tetapi rasanya baru kemarin aku belajar membunuh.

"Ya, kau harus berusaha ekstra untuk membunuh targetmu. Jika kau berhasil, maka aku akan mengakui kehebatanmu."

Entah kenapa jiwaku seolah membakar hatiku, membakar rasa semangat yang kusebut dengan ambisi. Antusiasku terbayar dengan diakui olehnya. Diakui oleh orang hebat sepertinya, idolaku, guruku. Aku sangat menginginkannya!

"Jadi siapa targetku?" tanyaku dengan senyuman yang tak dapat kututup-tutupi lagi.

"Targetmu adalah aku."

Jawabnya santai sampai membuat senyuman ambisiku berubah menjadi datar.

'Haruskah aku membunuhnya?'

.

_strange feeling;_

Jika awal dari perasaan aneh ini dipertanyakan, maka jawabannya adalah senyuman hangat yang ia berikan kepadaku di malam itu. Pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku memang mengaguminya, namun dibalik rasa kagum itu tersimpan sebuah perasaan yang terlewatkan olehku.

Orang bilang itu cinta.

Aku sudah banyak mencarinya di internet. Dan kuyakin seribu persen jika ini adalah cinta. Semua gejala yang kurasakan mirip dengan yang dijelaskan. Dua bulan memang terlalu cepat untuk mengakuinya pada diriku sendiri, tapi orang awam sepertiku bisa apa?

Aku tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirku saat ia sedang bekerja di malam hari. Bagaimana pun menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran merupakan hal yang menyeramkan. Bahaya mengancamnya dimanapun. Belum lagi musuh yang ia miliki. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Ia menghadapi semua ketakutan itu hanya dengan senyuman.

Senyuman memikat yang menarik diriku untuk jatuh ke dasar jurangnya.

.

_flowers;_

Chanyeol tengah bersantai dan duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca koran, sedangkan aku membelakanginya sambil menyiapkan beberapa buku teori yang harus aku pahami agar kemampuanku meningkat.

"Bagaimana pembunuhanmu semalam?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, memulai pembicaraan memang butuh keberanian ekstra sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baekhyun, jika aku telah di sini maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

E-eh!? Apakah dia berpikir jika aku mengkhawatirkannya? Aku spontan membalikkan badanku dan yang kudapat adalah tatapannya sambil tersenyum. Mengapa senyumnya itu selalu memukau sih? Aku jadi harus menahan ekspresiku kan. Karena telah selesai mengambil buku teori aku langsung menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Omong-omong, bunga dari mana ini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku langsung melirik ke arah objek yang ia bicarakan.

Oh, bunga yang aku susun di dalam vas dengan rapih tadi.

"A-ah, aku hanya asal-asalan menyusunnya. Kurasa mungkin kemampuan seperti ini juga bisa dipakai untuk membunuh. K-kalau jelek biar aku buang!" kataku menjelaskan dan ia menampilkan raut wajahnya yang tidak dapat kubaca.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Tidak, biarkan saja. Seleramu cukup bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dariku."

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku akan membuatkannya setiap hari!" senyumku mengembang.

"Boleh saja, tapi lebih baik kau juga belajar hal lainnya. Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membunuh nyamuk."

Aku tertegun dengan perkataannya. Dengan wajah kesal, aku ingin memukulnya. Namun aku malah tersenyum saat mengerti makna dari perkataannya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol!"

Entah kenapa- ia membuatku bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk membuktikan kemampuanku ini.

.

_first kiss;_

Pagi menyapaku dengan kelima indera yang belum berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan tenaga yang belum terkumpul penuh aku mengucak mataku agar penglihatanku jelas. Berada di kamar yang Chanyeol pilihkan memang begitu nyaman. Walau kain penutup jendela belum terbuka, masih dapat kurasakan cahaya matahari telah berkumpul, bekerja sama untuk memberi kesilauan di dalam kamar ini.

Aku menguap dengan kuat, lalu beranjak menuju ke luar kamar untuk mulai beraktivitas. Di ruang tengah tidak ada siapapun. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang bekerja? Tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Harusnya saat bangun aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memasak di dapur atau melakukan pekerjaan lain. Oh ya, Chanyeol itu pandai memasak lho.

Aku mendudukkan bokongku di sofa sambil melihat bunga vas yang kuganti kemarin. Warnanya cerah dan ceria seperti keadaanku akhir-akhir ini. Dengan kesadaran yang cukup aku mulai mengingat setiap pelajaran membunuh yang harus aku praktekan. Mungkin menjelang siang nanti aku harus berlatih otodidak.

Dari sisi kiri, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang. Ternyata dia sedang tidak ada job. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya dia seperti habis olahraga. Kaos tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lengan atasnya, semua itu dapat membuktikan argumenku.

"Chanyeol, kau habis olahraga?"

"Yo Baekhyun! Aku-"

Brak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, entah apa yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai terjatuh dan menindihku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan alasannya- yang berada di kepalaku saat ini hanyalah wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Kami saling bertatapan dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"B-baekhyun maaf aku tidak-"

Cup. Tanpa berpikir logis bibirku menyambar cepat bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan kecil yang tentunya sangat bermakna untukku. Kulihat ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Karena sikapnya itu aku menguatkan tekadku untuk menciumanya lebih dalam lagi, menyalurkan rasa kagumku kepadanya jika ia dapat mengerti apa yang saat ini aku lakukan padanya.

Lidahku mulai memasuki pekarangan mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku, namun ia juga tidak menolakku, itulah yang membuatku senang. Dapat kurasakan jika bibirnya terbuka- meloloskan lidahku ke dalam. K-kalian mungkin berpikir aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal ini, namun itu salah!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang, Chanyeol adalah yang pertama untukku.

.

_**To: Baekhyun**_

_**From: Chanyeol**_

_Nanti malam kita akan membahas hal yang penting Baekhyun. Jangan lupa untuk bertemu denganku._

Ia sama sekali tidak membahas tentang ciuman yang kuberikan padanya tadi. Seperti dia bisa mengerti atau mungkin tidak peduli. Alasan ia menyuruhku berada di sini adalah untuk sebuah misi yang akan kujalani.

"Ya, jadi maksudku adalah- aku menyerahkan misi ini untukmu. Kau tahu mungkin tidak mudah, namun dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau bisa. Yang terpenting kau harus memiliki kehausan akan darah, seolah kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi jika tidak membunuhnya."

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuatku lumayan mengerti. Apa yang aku lakukan, dan apa yang harus aku pikirkan nanti.

"Jadi maksudmu aku hanya perlu berambisi untuk membunuhnya?" tanyaku lugu. Ia mengangguk untuk jawaban atas pertanyaaanku.

"Kurasa kau bisa melupakan ambisi membunuhku. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan memberikanmu target baru." Chanyeol tersenyum, hal itu membuatku lega. Aku tidak perlu membunuhnya agar diakui. Kulihat ia bergerak ke belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah foto, ia memberikannya padaku dan aku langsung menerimanya. Di foto itu terlihat seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum dengan anak kecil di sampingnya. _What_? Apakah dia targetku? Tapi dia terlihat seperti orang baik, terutama senyumnya..

"Namanya Irena Veech. Ia merupakan salah satu pengembang bisnis narkoba yang membahayakan klienku. Kau harus membunuhnya."

"Mana mungkin!? Ia terlihat baik, Chanyeol. Apakah orang seperti ini memang melakukan hal seperti itu?" jujur saja aku bingung karena apa yang ia katakan bertolak belakang dengan pandanganku.

"Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah seseorang Baekhyun. Jangan menilai orang dari senyumnya, ataupun parasnya. Ia memang terlihat baik. Tapi kau pasti mengerti kan jika sebenarnya tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar 'baik'?"

"C-chanyeol.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." sambungku.

"Besok malam aku akan melatihmu dan memberikanmu beberapa strategi untuk membunuhnya. Bersiaplah, lusa kau akan menghadapinya."

Ya aku mengerti, ucapannya hari ini seolah memberikan kesan dalam dan juga makna tersirat yang sedikit menyesakkan untukku.

'Jangan menilai orang dari senyumnya'

.

_advice;_

"Mungkin namanya memang Irena, namun di dalam pasar gelap ia memiliki julukan _eyed girls_. Karena dengan matanya dia dapat berbuat apa saja."

"Bukankah dia hanya seorang pengembang narkoba? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'apa saja' Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum padaku. "Pekerjaan garis besarnya memang itu, namun dia dapat membuat orang lain terpesona dengannya, dapat mengintimidasi orang lain dengan matanya, dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi dengan mata itu dia dapat membaca pikiranmu. Jangan sampai lengah Baekhyun, kusarankan kau untuk tidak berkontak mata dengannya."

"W-wah mata yang sempurna. Tapi aku tidak akan takut dengan hal yang seperti itu, sudah kuputuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan jarak dekat." aku tersenyum miring karena merasa jika aku dapat mengatasi hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar lalu memandangku tulus. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menantang dirimu sendiri. Ini yang aku butuhkan, keluar dari zona amanmu."

Ia langsung mengelus suraiku dengan lembut dan menunjukkan senjata ampuh miliknya, senyuman. Orang ini memang selalu membuatku terpukau dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang belum kujelaskan padamu. Apa kau tahu siapa anak kecil yang berfoto bersamanya itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, oh anak yang ikut tersenyum bahagia itu!

"Mungkinkah anaknya?" tanyaku asal.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Dia adalah budaknya. Lebih tepatnya lagi budak yang paling diandalkan. Jika kau melawan Irena, maka kau harus menghadapi anak itu dulu. Karena ia akan selalu bersama Irena di manapun."

"B-budak!? Dan yang benar saja aku harus melawan anak kecil? Itu sangat tidak sebanding, Chanyeol!"

"Salah satu sisi gelap Irena adalah- ia menjadikan anak kecil sebagai budaknya. Mungkin anak itu tersenyum, namun kau tahu semua itu adalah senyum palsu. Walaupun anak itu disiksa oleh Irena, ia akan terus menemani dan membela Irena. Ia tidak akan berkhianat."

"Benar-benar wanita yang keji!" emosiku tersulut. Memang benar sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berada di dunia ini, namun menggunakan anak-anak dengan seenaknya bukanlah hal yang bisa dimaafkan!

Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dan dilatih oleh Chanyeol, banyak membuat pikiranku terbuka. Harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sekarang, tapi akan kuucapkan nanti jika aku berhasil.

"Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati lho. Jika kau gagal, bisa saja Irena yang akan menjadikanmu budak kecil kesayangannya."

"S-sialan Chanyeol! Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun!"

"Eh masa? Kukira kau masih 10 tahun, hehe." ia terkekeh tanpa dosa.

G-rr.

.

_prepare;_

Malam waktu aku beraksi pun telah tiba. Malam ini aku siap membunuh target pertamaku dengan bekal pelajaran yang Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol tidak ikut, namun sebagai syarat keberhasilan aku harus memfoto jantung dan mayat Irena sebagai bukti bahwa aku telah berhasil membunuhnya.

Dari yang telah diinfokan oleh Chanyeol, hari ini Irena menemui kliennya. Mungkin ia keluar dengan mabuk karena tidak mungkin mereka berpesta tanpa minum. Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik bagiku. Lokasi tempat mereka bertemu adalah Hotel Tamaguchi di Yokohama, Jepang. Beruntung sekali karena tempat itu berada di Jepang sehingga aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh menyebrangi negara lain.

Jam rolex hadiah ulang tahunku menunjukkan pukul 23.30 berarti sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Karena menurut prediksi Chanyeol, Irena akan menyelesaikan pertemuannya pada tengah malam. Aku berada di dalam sebuah minimarket tepat di depan hotel. Mungkin aku pemula, namun aku telah menyiapkan 3 pisau petarung jarak dekat yang mungkin akan kubutuhkan jika rencanaku tidak berjalan lancar.

Satu di dalam tas kecil yang kutenteng, satu lagi aku kaitkan pada lenganku, sedangkan satunya berada di saku belakangku. Pisau yang akan kuluncurkan pada rencana utamaku ini adalah yang di saku. Kedua pisau yang tidak berada di tas telah kuberikan efek visualisasi agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Wah, lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Irena telah keluar dari hotel itu dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar. Mereka bercakap. Anak kecil yang berada di dalam foto itu pun berada di samping Irena. Irena memakai kacamata, berbeda dengan penampilannya di foto. Sebab kacamata itu, Irena terlihat lebih manis, hehe. Yosh! Sekarang waktuku beraksi.

meets target;

Saat Irena telah berpisah dengan pria itu, aku langsung memulai aksiku. Aku berlari dengan wajah yang ceria mendekati dirinya seperti anak kecil yang baru pulang dari rumah neneknya. Kudengar ia memang memiliki ketertarikan besar terhadap anak kecil.

"Aw!" teriakku dengan sekencang mungkin. Aku yakin Irena mendengarnya dan akan segera menghampiriku.

Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya berpura-pura jatuh dengan tangan yang memegangi kaki saat aku belum benar-benar sampai di dekat Irena.

"AAAA TIDAK! Kakiku sakit!" aku merengek dengan _acting_ yang sempurna. Benar saja Irena menghampiriku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya yang lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku. Aku langsung mendongak dan menatap wajahnya dengan sorot berkilau seolah minta dikasihani.

"_O-onee-chan_, kakiku sakit. Aku terkilir karena terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang. Huwaa-" aku memasang wajah memelas sambil mengadu padanya. Bukankah ini ekspresi yang terlalu menggemaskan?

"Oh astaga, anak yang malang." ia berjongkok dan mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Apa kau ingin _one-chan_ membantumu berjalan?" tawarnya. Yeah, sesuai rencanaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"_Okay_, aku akan membopongmu. Biarkan tas itu dipegang oleh Ren." ia tersenyum, persis seperti yang ada di foto. Jadi nama anak laki-laki itu Ren ya.

"T-tidak perlu _one-chan_! Biar aku yang membawanya sendiri."

"Ah begitu? Baiklah." ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa namamu dan di mana rumahmu adik manis?"

"Panggil aku Bee, _one-chan_. Rumahku berada di belakang hotel ini."

Heum, nama samaran yang bagus.

.

_actions;_

Sesuai dengan prediksiku bagian belakang gedung hotel ini benar-benar sepi. Karena sekarang sudah malam, ditambah lagi hanya ada tanah lapang di sini. Tidak ada yang menarik, jadi tempat ini cocok untuk membunuh Irena. Kulihat Irena bersikap tenang, sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan atau perasaan mengganjal di raut wajahnya. Sepertinya itu karena ia telah terperangkap dalam jebakanku. Senangnya,

Aku menarik tangan Irena yang membopongku. Jalanku sudah tidak lagi pincang, sandiwaraku selesai. Karena sudah berada di posisi membunuh, kupikir sudah tidak perlu lagi dengan sandiwara. Tentu saja Irena langsung menatap wajahku. Aku pun dengan wajah tegak ikut menatapnya dengan wajah yang meremehkan. Namun-

A-apakah dia baru saja tersenyum!? Tak berpikir panjang aku langsung menjaga jarak dengannya. Kulihat Ren pun berjalan mendekati Irena.

"Apakah sandiwaramu telah selesai adik manis?" dengan menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan padaku, Irena melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Jadi sebenarnya dia sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkapku ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Pikiranku mulai buyar sampai akhirnya aku teringat apa yang telah Chanyeol ajarkan padaku. Aku menguatkan tekadku.

"Huh? Jadi kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya ya? Bagus juga." aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah sombong.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Bee. Kau pikir kacamata apa ini?" katanya sambil menunjukkan kacamata yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

"Tentu saja kemampuan visualisasimu itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. Tiga senjata yang kau bawa, walau aku belum melihatnya senjata yang berada di tas itu secara langsung namun aku dapat membacanya dari tingkah lakumu. Kau terlalu kaku, actingmu payah."

Haruskah aku peduli dengan cibirannya? Seperti inilah seorang pro bekerja. Walaupun mengalami banyak hal yang tak terduga, aku harus siap dengan rencana baru.

**_'Baekhyun, seorang pembunuh profesional harus memiliki banyak bakat dalam dirinya. Dan jarang sekali rencana pertamamu akan berhasil. Jadi untuk mengatasinya kau harus siap dengan plan-plan lain agar kau tidak terpojok nantinya'_**

"Oh ya? Terima kasih atas kritikmu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Biar aku beri tahu ya, aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Menusukmu tepat di jantungmu dan mencabik-cabik seluruh bagian tubuhmu sampai menjadi tak bersisa. Apakah kau bersedia, _one-chan_?"

"Dengan senang hati, Bee." jawabnya ringan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Oh sial, aku menyukai tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memulainya dengan Ren?"

"Oh kau menginginkan anak ini? Baiklah, Ren lawan dia."

Aku tersenyum miring, "Bahkan kau menuruti permintaanku. Kau adalah budak yang sebenarnya Irena."

Irena menyingkir dari hadapan kami berdua. Kini aku berhadapan dengan Ren. Jika dikira-kira umurnya mungkin sekitar 12 tahun. Dilihat dari tinggi dan wajahnya, itulah jawaban yang paling tepat. Ren tidak berkata sama sekali. Sepertinya ia tidak diperintah untuk menjawab.

Aku mengeluarkan pisauku. Kulihat Ren sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan senjatanya. Apakah anak ini hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk bertarung?

Chanyeol bilang aku tidak boleh gegabah. Walaupun lawanku anak kecil, aku tidak tahu apakah ia berbahaya atau tidak. Dengan langkah pasti aku berlari ke arahnya dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah perutnya, berniat untuk melukainya sedikit. Namun setiap goresan yang aku lancarkan selalu ia hindari.

"Bagaimana Bee? Apakah kau bisa melawannya? Ren itu anak yang kuat lho,"

Irena berkata, namun aku berusaha tetap fokus tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Jika kau berhasil membunuhnya maka ia akan meledakkan diri, karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat sel bom yang kupasang untuk menjaga dirinya saat terdesak. Dalam arti lain, dia tidak mati sendiri. Tapi bersamamu, ahahahaha." ucapan dari Irena barusan membuatku melotot, aku spontan mengarahkan pandanganku padanya namun yang kudapat adalah tendangan di perut dari Ren yang membuatku tersungkur jatuh.

Sial, dia bisa menendangku sesakit ini. Tendangannya sangat kuat, tidak seperti seorang anak kecil. Inikah akibat karena aku terlalu meremehkannya?

**_'Irena adalah orang yang pintar dengan permainan kata. Kau tidak harus percaya akan setiap ucapannya Baekhyun. Cukup ikuti ambisi dan nalurimu jika kau ingin menang. Tidak, kau memang harus menang.'_**

Belajar dari kesalahan dengan cepat adalah keahlianku. Jadi saat ia berkata seperti itu, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan ambisi yang kumiliki, aku langsung menyerang Ren tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli jika ia adalah anak kecil yang tidak sebanding denganku. Karena ia berkomplot dengan orang kejam, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengasihaninya.

Ren sudah tersungkur ke bawah akibat pukulanku pada punggungnya. Aku menginjak-nginjak tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tenang saja, aku yakin ia tidak akan mati karena perbuatanku. Aku mengunci pergerakan Ren dengan menduduki tubuhnya. Disertai wajah tanpa berdosa, aku menusuk Ren tepat di bagian jantung.

Menusuknya beberapa kali seperti orang kesetanan telah kulakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, ini menandakan jika aku telah berhasil membunuh Ren. Sesuai dengan pesan Chanyeol, jika aku mengikuti naluriku dan tidak mudah percaya pada omongan Irena maka aku bisa. Ren sama sekali tidak meledakkan diri seperti yang dibilang oleh bosnya.

Aku melangkah ke arah Irena, wajahnya seolah menutupi keterkejutannya karena aku dapat membunuh budak terhebat yang ia miliki.

"Jadi kau dapat membunuhnya ya? Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku," katanya berusaha tenang.

"Oh ya?" langkahku memelan.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah-"

Tubuhnya tersungkur ke bawah diikuti oleh aliran darah yang mengucur deras dari bagian jantungnya. Huh? Dia mati seketika. Aku berhasil menjalankan misi ini.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku berbohong pada kalian. Aku membawa empat senjata, dan senjata itu adalah _invisible pistole_. Harusnya kalian mulai curiga saat Irena dapat melihat pisau yang berada di saku belakangku dong? Sebenarnya kedua pisau kuletakkan di bagian lengan kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan senjata utamaku, alias pistol kuletakkan di saku belakang. Aku terlihat seperti profesional bukan?

Kulihat Irena dari jarak yang dekat. Ah, harusnya aku tidak langsung membunuhnya. Padahal ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Ia sudah mati, tak ada gunanya aku bertanya padanya. Jika bisa bertanya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia dijuluki _eyed girl_ tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapannya?

Oh ya, bertarung jarak dekat yang kumaksud bukan berarti aku akan adu fisik atau menggunakan pisau yang kubawa. Untuk apa aku menyusahkan diriku jika aku dapat membuatnya mati hanya dengan pistol dan peredam suara? Selesai melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, memfotonya, lalu pulang.

Chanyeol, aku berhasil!

.

_activities;_

Sejak misi pembunuhan pertamaku berhasil, aku semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, hangat. Walaupun saat melatihku ia terlihat serius, ia merupakan guru yang dapat diandalkan.

Aku pun banyak mendapat misi pembunuhan lain, seperti membunuh _yakuza_, bos mafia, atau orang pemerintah yang diperintahkan oleh klien kami. Bahkan aku pernah membunuh Presiden! Sepuluh bulan yang kujalani bersama Chanyeol memang sangat mengesankan.

Aku memiliki julukan sendiri karena keaktifanku di dunia gelap ini. Sebutanku adalah _Shinigami Assistant_ yang berarti asisten Chanyeol. Kami memang lebih sering bekerja bersama, namun untuk beberapa misi aku melakukannya sendiri karena Chanyeol memiliki misi lain yang harus ia jalani.

Selama bekerja bersamannya, aku dapat mengerti dan diam-diam mempelajari bagaimana caranya ia membunuh. Seorang pro memang harus terus belajar agar ia dapat menjadi yang paling atas. Aku senang karena Chanyeol lah yang mengajariku.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah banyak berhasil dalam misi yang kujalani. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikanku hadiah?" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Padahal sudah lumayan lama aku bekerja, tapi sebagai seorang guru ia tidak pernah menyenangkanku. Huh!

"Apakah itu harus Baek? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kau bebas memilih hadiahmu." ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku sampai berantakan, seperti gemas.

"Uhm.. Benarkah!? Apapun boleh?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin sebuah pelukan dan ciuman bibir darimu!" jawabku tanpa ragu sambil menatap matanya.

Kulihat ia mendatar beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia merespon permintaanku.

"Apakah itu akan membuatmu senang?"

"T-tentu saja! B-bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, hanya saja a-aku.. Ah pokoknya itu adalah permintaanku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan langsung memelukku tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Apa kalian tahu yang terjadi pada jantungku? Ia bergemuruh sangat kuat. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa hangat di tubuhku. Benar-benar sebuah pelukan yang aku butuhkan.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipiku. Belum sempat aku berkomentar Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya sampai terasa sangat dekat. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Terutama saat bibir tebal itu telah meraup bibirku dengan lembut. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku sudah betah dan tidak akan beranjak pulang. Ah tidak, kau pasti tahu istilah **_"Forget the butteflies, I feel the whole zoo when i am with you."_**

Kami berpanggutan di sore yang indah, aku menerima setiap lumatannya dan terbawa oleh perlakuannya. Sore itu adalah sore yang paling membahagiakan di dalam kehidupanku. Di dalam kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

_the truth;_

Di malam ini hujan mengguyur Jepang dengan derasnya. Kota Tokyo pun tak luput dari sasaran air yang memberikan keanugerahan pada banyak tumbuhan di dunia. Mungkin dari setiap ceritaku, terlalu banyak yang kuceritakan pada malam hari. Tetapi memang benar adanya- kebanyakan hal yang terjadi padaku di malam hari. Saat pagi atau siang aku hanya bermalasan atau terkadang berlatih otodidak.

Karena di malam ini kami tidak memiliki pekerjaan, aku mengajak Chanyeol untuk menonton bersama. Ada film horror yang ingin kutonton bersamanya. Kami bersama di ruang tengah ditemani sebuah selimut yang membungkus kami berdua dan dua cangkir coklat panas yang aku buat sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau menyukai pekerjaan ini Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Menjadi pembunuh memang menarik." aku bersender pada pundaknya.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan," Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sekitar dua jam kami menonton dan terlibat pembicaraan ringan. Dan sampai filmnya selesai pun aku baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kapan ulang tahunmu?" aku menengok ke arahnya, dia tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Iya, aku penasaran. Kalau ulang tahunku tanggal 6 mei, jangan lupa belikan aku hadiah ya!" kataku sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan damai, "Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Aku mengerjap pelan, bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "T-tentu saja! Untuk apa aku menanyakannya padamu Chanyeol~"

"Benar juga ya. Aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunku, kapan aku lahir, bahkan berapa umurku pun tidak tahu."

Aku terdiam sambil menyimak ceritanya.

"Berasal dari lingkungan kumuh membuatku harus menjadi kuat. Aku memang hidup sendiri sejak dulu, tidak sepertimu. Dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki aku bisa hidup mandiri. Tidak semua orang di sana berhasil, namun dengan memikirkan diriku sendiri aku dapat melaluinya"

"J-jadi? Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keluargamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bahkan nama Chanyeol ini adalah buatanku. Kau tahu Baekhyun, tidak semua orang itu hidup karena ia mendapat pertolongan dari orang lain."

Ceritanya itu membuatku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak menanyakan atau menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol. Dengan memeluknya seperti ini, semoga kehangatan hatiku dapat sampai hingga ke dalam perasaannya.

Ternyata di balik tingkah sempurnanya, ia melewati banyak rintangan yang berat.

.

_confess;_

Setelah mendengarkan cerita masa lalunya, aku telah memantapkan hatiku! Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bukan sekedar murid, namun juga sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Ya, setelah mendengarnya entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Walaupun ia lebih kuat, tetap saja perasaan ingin bersama dengannya selalu mendominasi.

Alasan itu membuatku memutuskan untuk memberitahu padanya tentang perasaanku. Aku telah melewati banyak minggu untuk mempersiapkan jiwaku.

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di kamarnya, jadi aku memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting padamu."

Ia menjawab, aku menunggunya di meja makan. Lumayan gugup sih, aku hanya perlu mengatakan inti permasalahannya saja kan?

"Ada apa, Baek?" panik. Ia sudah duduk di depanku, mau tidak mau aku harus memberanikan diri.

Masa membunuh berani, menyatakan perasaan tidak.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Euhm?" jawabnya singkat.

"A-aku ingin kau tahu jika aku m-mencintaimu! Kumohon jadilah pasanganku Chanyeol!"

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Takut jika Chanyeol langsung menamparku, walau itu tidak mungkin. Aku merasakan tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya mampu menghilangkan kegugupanku dan sentuhan itu juga yang memberanikanku untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut yang membuatku tenang.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya ada satu pelajaran penting yang luput dari pengawasanku." ia berkata datar berbeda dengan perlakuannya barusan.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Seorang pembunuh profesional tidak akan terbawa perasaan Baekhyun. Jika kau menggunakan perasaanmu, maka kau harus mundur."

"T-tapi Chanyeol apa yang kita lakukan selama ini-"

"Semua itu tidak ada yang melibatkan perasaan. Sebaiknya kau jangan salah sangka,"

"T-tidak mungkin.."

"Perasaan hanya akan membunuhmu."

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Kau bahkan menciumku, menerima ciumanku, selalu tersenyum padaku! Apakah itu semua tanpa perasaan?" suasana hatiku kalut. Orang yang selama ini aku anggap baik, ternyata tidak sebaik aslinya.

Jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan, kenapa ia harus melakukannya. Kenapa ia harus memanjakanku dengan setiap hal manis yang ia berikan padaku?

"Aku memang melakukannya, tapi itu hanya sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu. Kau yang memintanya. Tolong jangan pakai perasaanmu jika kau masih ingin menjadi muridku."

Air mata tak dapat kubendung. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang lunglai.

"T-tapi kenapa.."

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah targetmu dan kau menaruh hati padaku. Apakah kau sanggup untuk membunuh? Tolong jangan konyol. Perasaan itu adalah penghalang untuk kita Baekhyun, ingat posisimu."

Aku terdiam dan Chanyeol meninggalkanku.

Jadi targetnya, ya?

.

_sweet day;_

Sudah dua bulan semenjak pernyataan cintaku yang ditolak oleh Chanyeol. Dari situ aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan perasaanku lagi, Chanyeol pun memahaminya. Aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dengan serius tanpa bercanda sedikit pun.

Tak jarang Chanyeol memuji kemampuanku karena banyak kemajuan pesat yang kualami.

Hari ini tepat setahun aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Di pukul 8 malam tadi, Chanyeol berkata jika ia mendapat _job_. Ia akan pulang dua jam setelahnya. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Kau tahu? Karena aku telah menyiapkan hal yang spesial untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar setelah ia memasuki rumah. Aku memang sengaja memadamkan semua lampu, ia pasti tengah mencariku sekarang.

Suara Chanyeol berkali-kali menyebutkan namaku. Merasa tak tega, aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Happy birthday Chanyeol, Happy birthday Chanyeol-" aku melangkah sambil tersenyum manis, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa kue yang berada digenggamanku. Samar-samar wajahku terlihat karena lilin api yang menyala.

"Happy birthday, happy birtday."

"Happy birthday Chanyeol," aku menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh semangat.

Mungkin Chanyeol bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, namun aku tetap memaksanya untuk meniup lilin. Ah senangnya melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Kunyalakan lampu dan kutarik tangannya menuju meja makan. Di sana tersedia banyak makanan yang sengaja kubuat sendiri, spesial untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapatkan kejutan- sampai ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa?

"Karena hari ini adalah satu tahun setelah kita bertemu, aku menganggap ini adalah ulang tahunmu Chanyeol. Apakah kau bersedia?" tanyaku dengan wajah dibuat semenggemaskan mungkin.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"I-itu tidak penting! Jawab dulu pertanyaankuu!" bibirku mengerucut malas karena ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraanku.

Ia terkekeh, "Iya Baekhyun, aku menyetujuinya. Terima kasih banyak karena kau telah memperhatikanku sejauh ini. Kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku,"

Ia memberikanku senyum terbaiknya. Semua yang kulakukan ini benar kan? Entah kenapa senyumnya meragukanku.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang ayo makan~ aku telah bersusah payah mempersiapkan ini untukmu lho!" senyumku mengembang.

"Tenang saja. Akan kuhabiskan semua masakanmu hari ini!"

Air mataku menetes tanpa ia ketahui, di satu sisi perasaan bahagia ini memenuhi rongga dalam hatiku.

.

_revenge;_

Aku tertawa lepas saat melihat Chanyeol tak berdaya di hadapanku. Aku sengaja mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Chanyeol, kau ini targetku lho! Hahahaha-" suara tawaku lepas dan terdengar sangat bahagia.

Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang kecewa, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya itu mati rasa. Semua itu terjadi karena ia benar-benar menghabiskan makananku. Aku telah mencampurkan sebuah obat agar tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Sekarang kalian dapat melihat kan bagaimana kemampuanku dalam menangkap target?

"Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu. Apa kau tidak marah?" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Baekhyun menginginkanku untuk marah?"

"Tentu tidak! Aku tahu jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan, jadi bagaimana kau bisa marah?" ledekku.

Aku menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat, sampai ia mendongak padaku. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak kuharapkan- sebuah senyuman. Terlalu kesal melihat senyum itu, aku menjambaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"K-kenapa kau tersenyum, bodoh!? Aku akan membunuhmu!" aku berteriak kencang, emosiku terkuras.

Kenapa Chanyeol dengan mudah mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun," aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti jika perasaan memang dapat menghancurkan semua yang penting bagi kita, seorang pembunuh."

Dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya walau aku tidak memintanya. Chanyeol itu penuh dengan kemunafikan, dan sialnya aku masih memendam rasa kepadanya.

"Aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang, lebih baik kau berhenti berbicara."

"Jika membunuhku bisa melegakan untukmu, maka lakukan." ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, sialan."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi aku bukan manusia yang diajarkan untuk memiliki perasaan"

Cukup Chanyeol, cukup. Tidak perlu kau perjelas.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku Chanyeol."

**_'Selamat tinggal Baekhyun,'_**

Aku berjalan di sebuah lorong sempit bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya bersama kepala Chanyeol. Setelah membunuhnya, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk membawa seluruhnya. Jadi bukankah membawa kepalanya saja lebih mudah? Kubawa Chanyeol sambil mengecupi bibirnya yang terasa dingin di bibirku. Aku sangat mencintainya, tolong.

Kau akan aman bersamaku selamanya, Chanyeol.

.

_chanyeol's;_

Mata itu, pancaran mata yang berkilau. Sejak saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Pancaran kegelapan berada di dalamnya, ambisi yang kuat disertai dengan ketenangan yang membuat jiwaku merasa damai. Semua itu hanya dapat kutemukan di dalam mata Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya mungil, senyumnya begitu polos. Namun aku tahu jika dibalik kepolosannya ia bukanlah si 'polos'.

Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menyertakan perasaanku. Aku seorang pembunuh nomor satu, bagiku perasaan bukanlah apa-apa. Namun sialnya Baekhyun dapat mengendalikan semua egoku.

Bohong jika aku tidak menyukai tatapannya, bohong jika aku tidak berminat padanya, bohong jika aku tidak mencintainya. Bagiku Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta.

Apa itu cinta? Sialnya aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Baekhyun- maafkan aku jika keegoisanku menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tahu jika aku adalah orang yang munafik.

Kini aku mengerti jika semua ini adalah balasan karena aku mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak dapat berkata jujur pada diriku sendiri. Berada di masa lalu yang kelam tidak mengajarkanku, bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya.

Mungkin kematian kini menghampiriku, memang hanya kau yang dapat membunuhku. Namun, tetap saja aku bahagia.

Bahagia bisa mengenalmu.

Kematianku mungkin akan membuatmu bersedih, tapi kumohon jangan pikirkan orang bodoh ini.

**Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, selamat tinggal.**

_End_

**_—; Heyyo, guyz! Imma back. Berkenan untuk memberikan komentar, saran, dan kritik membangun untuk kelanjutan karya-karyaku?~ love you, xoxo._**


End file.
